The secrets and the return of the friend
by LoveAnime4ever2
Summary: one of Sakura and Naruto's friend had move house and Sakura has change since he had left if she sees him again what will she do only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be nice

Sakura 

_Flashback_

I was outside playing with two of my friends, Naruto (who was the one who kept on getting into trouble), and the Emo looking one (who is also good looking at the same time), whose name is Sasuke.

Playing Ninja in the back garden, Sasuke's older brother Itachi told us to go inside the house because he had something to tell our parents; we also had to know what was happening.

"What do you think is going on guys?" I whispered to Naruto and Sasuke.

" Don't Know, don't care," Naruto replied sarcastically. I smacked him playfully over the head, he looked at me and said, "Why did you do that, it hurt?" he spazzed out. Sasuke on the other hand grunted, "Hn" as if he wasn't bothered.

We went indoors to see what Itachi wanted to tell us. Itachi said, "Hello everyone, this is a bit short notice, but we are going to the Country Forks which is in the USA." My eyes were wide with shock at this news; the boy I had a crush on was leaving me.

My mother said, "When are you going to leave?"

Itachi spoke softly, "Tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice." I was so shocked; I could not move or say anything. Why didn't Sasuke say anything?

I looked at the ground. My mum on the other hand was talking and I could not understand what she was saying; I was too busy thinking to myself, until someone was calling my name."Sakura…. Sakura… SAUKAR!" I suddenly jumped out of my thoughts and turned my head towards Sasuke, who was calling my name.

"Yeh, what is it?" I responded in a sweet voice.

" Nothing, you just spaced out on us, you ok, or are you just shocked that my brother and I are leaving so soon and that we didn't tell you sooner. Am I right?" Sasuke said in his cool, relaxed tone.

I just looked at him and my voice came out as a squeaking sound," I… Don't know what you mean I… I mean yes, I am shocked that you didn't tell us, but there is a reason, so I hope you have a lovely time at your new home," I said sweetly.

"Good to know. I thought that you would be all over me and say, _"Sasuke, Sasuke please stay, stay for me," _You see what I mean," he assumed sarcastically. On the outside of my face I may have looked ok, no, I was steaming my head off on the inside. I bet he's mocking me inside of his head!

When Sasuke and Itachi were about to leave the house Sasuke stopped and looked back at me. He walked closer and closer, till he was a foot away from me. He put his hand in his pocket and held out his hand to me. He opened his hand; there was a necklace with a small red and white fan on the silver chain.

He opened my hand and put the necklace in mine; I was shocked. Why would Sasuke give me his clan's necklace?

I looked at him questioningly. He looked down at me; he must have known what I was getting at."It's for you Sakura so that you will not forget me, I will promise that I will see you again." Unexpectedly he kissed my forehead...

One review will be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura

10 years later

I shot out of bed as the heavy rain slammed against my window; the thunder made my ears pop; the lighting flashed bright yellow. There were crimson eyes staring at me. I was so terrified, I couldn't move. I was about to scream, but the eyes went.

I jumped out of bed and crept over to my patio door; my body was trembling with fear. I reached with a trembling hand for the door handle, without realising that I had slammed open the door. I walked outside and felt the rain drops fall hard on my body which quickly drenched me. I quickly looked left, right, forward and behind but there was nothing there, only the wet, dark night. I closed my patio door and went back to my nice warm cosy bed.

The next morning I woke up, got ready to go to work. I made myself a cup of coffee and some marmite on toast.

I went out of the house and walked down the path to the hospital.

I strode through the main entrance to the hospital and I said hello to one of the nurses who bumped into me.

I reached my office; I was about to sit down on my nice comfy chair when the head doctor came barging into my office nearly taking the hinges off the door.

(Sigh) she never changes. She, is in her fifties, I am still surprised that she still has so much energy, no wonder Naruto said I was starting to be like her because I have been hanging around her too much. I mean once, I broke the door down in Naruto's house because one of my friends told me something; I got mad so I went to his house and beat him to a bloody pulp. It wasn't that long ago, I will say about two days ago. I wonder how he is doing after I did that.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" I said in annoyed tone.

"There is a patient that needs your help," she said breathlessly.

(Sighs) There was still no need to break my door down gees.

"Ok. I will see them now."

I rushed to the room which the patient was in; slammed open the door to see what the problem was. As I put one foot through the door something came right at me and jumped on me, which pushed me to the floor and held me there so I couldn't move.

"Ha ha, it is about time you got here I was waiting for long enough. Oh and that was your punishment for what you did to me two days ago," he said jokingly.

I was starting to get angry,

" Naruto get the hell off me right now or so help me I will stick something, where the sun, don't shine".

Naruto suddenly got off me and backed away from me from the threat I had given him. The look of his face was priceless, his eyes were wide and he was shaking a bit. (Laughing inside of her head) Ha ha, that should teach him a lesson for jumping on me all the time.

"Sorry Sakura", Naruto said politely.

Just as I suspected from him because he knows what will happen if he got me really mad.

"Looks like you are doing well after what I had done to you two days ago. Right Naruto"

Naruto just looks at me as if I had two heads that was until his big mouth started to move and wards were coming out of him.

"Ok. You got me, but still there was no need for you to beat me up the entire time when you feel like it".

I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes; he move a little further away from me and he must have known that I was slightly angry; he must be thinking that he should stay on the safe side 'till I had calmed down.

"Look Naruto there are two reasons why I beat you up. 1, if you do something wrong, well obviously I will beat you up, 2, I enjoy beating you up sometimes".

"So you enjoy beating me up well thanks a lot Sakura", gees I can't believe this Naruto is crying and whining like a big baby.

"Hey Sakura lets go to dinner tonight and let's talk about the old days, you know when Sasuke was here and where we used to play together before he went to a different country," Naruto said softly.

I thought carefully because I hadn't really spoken to Naruto about Sasuke for years, it would be nice to go over the past and talk about the good old times.

" Sure it would be nice to talk about the past so when are we going to eat?"

"We are going to go to the Ramen shop of course!" Naruto said happily. Why am I not surprised? All he ever craves on is ramen.

"OK. I will meet you at 6 o'clock. See you later," I said cheerfully.

"Yeh see you later Sakura. " Naruto replied as I left the room.

Sasuke

_Flashback_

I stopped and looked back at her. I walked closer and closer, till I was a foot away from her. I put my hand in my pocket and held out my hand to her I opened my hand and pulled out the necklace that had a small red and white fan on the silver chain.

I opened her hand and put the necklace in her hand; I looked at her and she looked shocked so I told her why I gave it to her.

"It's for you Sakura so that you will not forget me, I will promise that I will see you again." I said normally. Because I love her I kissed her on her forehead and left her standing there in shock.

Sasuke

10 years later

"Little brother, wakey, wakey. The sun is shining, the birds are singing a…"I rudely interrupted Itachi.

"Itachi, shut up! I'm tired. Why the hell did you wake me up SO early, you know I'm not a morning person and why are you so cheerful?" I said annoyed and sleepy.

"What do you mean why are you so cheerful? Can't I be happy or cheerful occasionally? Oh and I woke you up because we have a meeting".

"Two question Itachi…1 why is the meeting early and 2 why the bloody hell couldn't you change the time?" I said furiously.

"Because I couldn't be bothered and it is important. So, get your lazy ass out of bed or so help me, I will drag you out of bed or even better dump hot water on you how is that!"

"Ok, ok, you win, I am out of bed now…Happy?" I said with a hint of sarcasm and irritated.

"Good. Now I am going to leave you be to get yourself dressed." Itachi turned towards the door, but before leaving he turned his head around to face me and said" Oh and Sasuke, stop dreaming about Sakura you are going to see her soon anyway. Bye little bro". He quickly dashed off before he was hit by the big, thick book that I had just aimed at his head.

God Itachi really irritates me!

Though he is right about one thing and that was that I will be seeing Sakura soon so I shouldn't blame him on that but he should stop teasing me about Sakura gees that really annoys me.

Oh will time to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got to the meeting room everybody was around the big table in the middle of the room.

"Hi Sasuke about time you got here, I was wondering when you will get her after all your brother said that you were up but Thought you will be here earlier." Pain said in a playful tone which I didn't like.

I put one of my hands on my forehead and said "Pain shut up already before you give me another headache" Gees, I was really irritated with people today.

"Sasuke do you know why you are here?" said the leader known as Al.

"No I don't" I said normally

"Well I will put it simply then you are going to get that girl that you hold dear to you and bring her here. I want you to come back once you've got her; also you might as well bring that other kid, what was his name?...Nar no that's not it… Ha Naruto right?"

I growled.

"You are not getting them involved." I said in an angry voice.

"Tough you are going to get them whether you like it or not, so leave the room immediately.

I gave him one of my death glares and stomped out of the room. (Sigh) looks like I have no choice, I have to go.

Sakura

I was at the front of my door next to Naruto who so kindly walked me home since it was dark out; I bet he is worried at what will happen to me if I walk home alone since it is dangerous at night time and God only knows what will happen.

"Thanks for taking me out Naruto, I really needed that and it cleared my head a bit", I said in a polite voice.

"That is ok Sakura, besides it is dangerous at night", he said protectively.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to come in for a cup of coffee, a cup of green tea or something like that?" I asked pleasantly.

"Sure Sakura, I would love to come over and have a cup of green tea and besides I am a little tired so can I stay over yours for tonight please?", he said shyly."

"I don't see why not. Sure Naruto you can stay but only for tonight".

"Sure, only for tonight".

As Naruto and I went through my door that went through to my kitchen; I switched the light on so I could see better and walked to my table which was sitting in the middle of the kitchen and put my handbag on the table.

"Do you what green tea, normal tea, coffee or do you want some beer Naruto?"I asked politely

"Um … can I have beer please"

"Ok, sure just wait a minute" I said in a joyful tone; I went to my fridge and grabbed the beer.

Once I came out of the kitchen Naruto was looking at one of my very old photos from when Sasuke was still in this county. I looked at the necklace which Sasuke gave me before he left which hung from my neck.

All of a sudden the lights in my house started to flicker, the lightning flashed with a brilliant light and the thunder boomed and scared the living daylights out of me! The lights suddenly went off leaving the house feeling dark and cold.

Naruto came rushing over to my side and said worryingly" Sakura are ok, are you hurt or anything?"

"No you idiot I'm not ok because you are standing on my foot and if you don't get off now I'm goin…" Naruto interrupted quickly

"Don't finish the sentence off, I know what you are going to say so calm down and besides, I'm off your Fo..." my French doors slammed open and revealed a tall, dark man with crimson eyes that had four black dots in them. He was staring at me intensely but I could also feel those eyes were caring.

"Hello, loser, Sakura. Long time no see", he said in a husky low voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Who is this man and how in the world does he know my name. Not only that why did he called Naruto a loser, I mean he doesn't know him right. That is not the only thing, the way he said 'loser' the only person I knew who would say that was… No it can't be.

Only one way to find out if the guy stating in front of me was really the guy I thought it was is was to play along.

"Who… Are you? How do… You know my name… More importantly why did you call Naruto a loser?" I said harshly and quivering at the same time.

"I'm heartbroken you don't recognise me nor you recognise my voice and yet here you are standing here and I see that you are still wearing that necklace that I gave you about 10 years ago right, also I called Naruto a loser is because he is a loser ." He said in an amused tone.

Once he said that about my necklace my eyes went wide; I knew that the man standing before me was no other then Sasuke, the man who I have not seen in years and yet here he is as handsome as ever; even though I still couldn't see because it was still dark I could still tell how it was.

I couldn't say anything so Naruto stepped in instead.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to be in a different country or something" I asked softly.

"Well…" He was interrupted by Naruto. Why is he such an idiot when I ask someone a question and the person who I ask is about to say something then he butts in which is very annoying.

This is why sometimes I hate him going around shops with me because I can't stand his loud mouth which doesn't stop talking.

"Yeh, Sasuke why are you here? It has been years and we would have known if you were coming down, my mother would have told us and…."

"Naruto" I said in a sweet voice.

"Will you shut up and let Sasuke speak for a minute. All you ever do is repeat the same question I said or you jump to other stuff that doesn't make any sense to anyone", I said in a fostered tone.

"As I was saying the reason I am here is because I am following orders and that I had to come and get you. I don't know why they want Naruto since he is a loser, but I do know why they want Sakura."

I was shocked why, did they want me and Naruto, but how were these guys

"Ok you don't know why these people want Naruto but can you at least tell me why they want me since you know"

"Hm, I don't fill like telling you that maybe some other time when go to the place I am staying at. Oh before I forget my brother is staying there as well so you will get to see him to and I know that he misses you since you to were like brother and sister,"

What is he talking about? Grr so let me get this straight he knows why they want me but doesn't know why they want Naruto, he won't tell my why they want me and that he will tell me some other time and that his brother Itachi is here as well. (Sigh) this is a bit... Something hit my neck and suddenly everything want black.

Sasuke

When I knocked out Sakura and Naruto I felt sorry for them since they don't know what is going to happen and that there is nothing much I can do now, well not at the moment.

(Sigh) "Sorry Naruto and Sakura" I picked up Naruto and Sakura of the floor. I hold them underneath my arms and went out of the window and stared to jump from house to house and roof to roof.

Sakura

When I opened my eyes it was dark an only one candle that lit on a small table next to my bed.

I started to sit up on my bed. Waite this isn't my bed. Where the hell am I? Hang on. Come on sakura lets think back what has happened now I was in my house with Naruto. Waite where is Naruto Ahhhhhh im all alone. Stop it stop it, come on and keep carm sakura and think what you were doing be for you came here.

Now Naruto was round my house and then my doors started to open with lightning and there was a person standing there which was Sasuke. Waite that's it Sasuke came and knocked me out and he must of took me here in this cold dark room.

Just when i was about to stand up the door to the room stared to open making the room lighter.

"Who's there and what do you want and also where is my friend Naruto?"

"That is a lot of questions for you to answer all at once Sakura. Oh and my name is Deidara and there will be another person soon since he can't Waite to see you"

"Oh Yeh and who will that be it is not Sasuke since he has already seen me and also were the hell is he because when i see him im going to punch him like a bloody pulp for kidnapping me and Naruto"

"My my strong words from a little girl and Sasuke is out for the moment so he ask me and..."

"SAKURA!"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because someone came in and scrammed my name and pulled me into a big hung that is stopping me from breathing

I was talking the best i can by saying

"Can y...you le...t go of me ...can't brea...th and wh...o are you" I said

" whhhhaaa you don't remember me . Im Sasuke's older brother Itachi" he said still crying.

"Itac..hi" I can't believe it was Itachi Sasuke's brother and he is still squeezing the day lights out of me.


End file.
